


The Final Addendum of Site-13

by H3118ENDER



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), SCP Foundation, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - SCP 1730, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Angst, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3118ENDER/pseuds/H3118ENDER
Summary: After a harrowing and disastrous mission George is put on medical leave to heal. Not even a week into his recovery and he finds himself falling back on the field. Still carrying wounds, and forced to work with a new team George races against the clock to find his friends before its to late. Little does he know they're looking for him to, and that sometimes the best way to save someone is to end them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The Final Addendum of Site-13

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should really not be starting another fic but this was bouncing around in my head as I love the SCP universe. Obviously others have done it and probably better but I wanted to throw in my own take on this AU. Canon from both universes is my play thing so if anything is inaccurate please assume its intentional, mainly because I haven't been on the SCP wiki in what feels like years! Most of it will not be in SCP style formatting because it is much easier to be dramatic in a more traditional narrative format.

A bandage clad figure lay quietly on a hospital bed in a sterile white room, his gaze bouncing between the wall clock and the door. The silence of the room, the sterile smell of disinfectant, and the ominous message he’d received earlier was driving him crazy. It never boded well to be contacted directly by the higher ups. They only ever bothered to get involved when shit was really starting to hit the fan. The sound of the room’s door squeaking open jerked him out of his thoughts as he turned his focus to the entering figure.

The figure had brown hair with a singular scar across his face and was seated in a sleek looking wheelchair with a grey and white cat draped across his lap. “George, good to see you’re nearly recovered. The reports of your team’s last mission were very impressive,” he paused to laugh before continuing. “Especially considering everyone made it out alive,” he finished as he wheeled closer to the bed.

“And you are?” George asked as he looked the stranger over. He had expected them to send the mobile forces director, not whoever this guy was.

“I’m- well my friends just call me Scar,” he replied. At the continued look of apprehension from George, Scar just shook his head and laughed. “I’m better known as the former Director of site-45.”

George paled he’d heard of this guy a couple of years ago. There had been a huge incident at the site, and the previous director at the time had supposedly died yet here he was right in front of him. “Uh my bad director si-”

Scar just waved a hand cutting George off before placing his cat on the bed. “Former director, I mainly just help with some of the more special operations nowadays.” He pushed the cat over towards George as if to comfort him. “This is Jelly.”

“Oh um,” George replied dumbly as he reluctantly petted the cat.Jelly, rubbed up against his hand in response. “Aw, she’s cute,” he said with a laugh as a smile appeared on his face.

“She is, isn’t she,” Scar said fondly before his expression seemed to melt into something more serious. “As much as I love to show her off I’m not just here to visit. It’s your team.. Delta-3 or the Dream Team as I’ve heard it called. They need your help.”

George stopped petting the cat and crossed his arms across his chest. “I’m still recovering, can they not do anything without me? I mean they were only going on a rescue mission, right?” He scoffed.

“Oh that's right they didn’t give you any details did they?” Scar asked as he scooped Jelly backup and into his lap. “Where we sent them….” he paused to look away for a moment. “Let’s just say they didn’t come back.”

“What do you mean they didn’t come back, this is Dream and Snapnap we’re talking about,” George asked, shock audible in his voice.

“They didn’t come back,” Scar reaffirmed as he wheeled over towards the only window in the room, his back now to George. “It’s a dimensional anomaly that we suspect contains numerous other anomalies of all classification. There are suspected survivors within the anomaly but the dimensional aspect is unstable and it could warp away at any moment. It’s why we sent the rescue teams in the first place but so far we haven’t managed to learn anything new or find anyone. We’re completely in the dark and we have already lost several MTF teams too. Ones even more specialized than yours.”

“So.. they’re dead..?” George asked, his voice cracking on the word dead. His eyes had also involuntarily started to tear up at the thought, his team was his family. Snapnap was like a brother to him, and Dream.. well Dream was his best friend. He couldn’t imagine a life without them.

Scar looked back over his shoulders to meet the injured man’s eyes. His expression softening at the visible sorrow painting George’s face. “We don’t know..” he said with a sigh as he turned his gaze back to the window. “We do, however, have reason to believe they are alive, though Dream’s body cam recording is concerning.. Check your tablet, the dossier should have been sent by now.

George scrambled to grab the tablet off the table next to his bed, nearly knocking it to the floor in his hurry. Clicking on the recently received attachments his eyes bulged a little at the sheer number of exploration logs. “How many teams did you lose?”

“To many,” Scar simply replied. “Check the 10th addendum, it should have your team's last exploration log before we lost contact.”

George without replying scrolled down to that addendum and began reviewing its contents.  
Last Transmission Exploration Video Log Transcript  
Date: ██/██/████  
Exploration Team: Mobile Task Force D-3 "Dream Team" w/ fill in member B67-2  
Subject: SCP-1730  
Team Lead: D3-Cap “Dream”  
Team Members: D3-2 “Snapnap” B67-2 “Skeppy”  
[BEGIN LOG]

The team appears to be descending a stairwell. A variety of dark substances seem to stain the wall and floor. Large red growths appear to wrap around the railing and grow from within the wall. Half written phrases appear to be visible some are blurred whereas the legible ones read out various warnings.

D3-2 Snapnap: Are you seeing this? (Laughs) “Beware the Egg.” “Don’t listen to its voice.” Wow an egg, that sounds soo menacing. 

D3-Cap Dream: (Sigh) We’ve been on enough missions for you to know better then to judge an Scp by its name, Snapnap.

D3-2 Snapnap: What, it's not like I’m gonna hurt the feelings of whatever it is, besides I might as well have a little fun. It feels like we’ve been walking for hours after all.

B67-2 Skeppy: I think I’m with Dream on this one.

D3-2 Snapnap: Ugh, whatever dud- 

B67-2 Skeppy: (Shushing) Do you hear that?

Silence.

D3-Cap Dream: I’m not picking anything up, Snapnap?

D3-2 Snapnap: Negative.

Skeppy doesn’t reply and appears to stare off blankly. He continues to stand still for a moment before abruptly beginning to sprint down the stairs.

D3-Cap Dream: Skeppy! (loud footfall can be heard) Snapnap help me grab him.

D3-2 Snapnap: I got it.

Snapnap sprints after him but the sounds of him running begins to slow then stop. Dream catches up to find Snapnap just standing on a lower stairwell.

D3-Cap Dream: Snapnap?

D3-2 Snapnap: He’s just gone… disappeared into thin air almost.

D3-Cap Dream: Shit. (Silence) Command, we got a man down.

SiteCommand: Continue Descent, be advised reinforcement insertion is commencing. We’re pinging your location now.

D3-Cap Dream: Affirmative.

D3-2 Snapnap: This is bullshit, they really want us to keep going?

D3-Cap Dream: Snapnap. Keep walking Skeppy could just be on the next floor. We don’t know if we really lost him yet.

Silence with the faint sound of their footsteps can be heard as they approach what appears to be the entrance to the next floor. The door appears to be streaked in a dark liquid with red growth coalesced around its frame. A faint light can be seen within.

D3-2 Snapnap: (Door opening and then a squelch) Ew, more of that growth. Why is it so moist?

D3-Cap Dream: Dude, shut up. (laughs)

The interior of the room has a small desk with papers and computer with a shattered viewing window and thick metal door to the next room. Through the window to the next room a large metal orb shaped container lays torn open on the floor. The walls are covered in words and sigils that almost appear to move. Snapnap walks forward to the desk and begins looking through papers.

D3-2 Snapnap: Look. (shuffling of papers) Item number SCP- great half of it is unreadable and it's covered in that black stuff, gross. Object class Euclid… Special containment procedures.. Description.. a white mask? 

The camera turns slightly, and a faint gurgling sound can be heard before the sound of a thud as a white blur moves across its vision. The camera goes static for a moment before readjusting.

D3-2 Snapnap:Dream come take a look at this. (Silence) Dream? DREAM?!?

Snapnap is now looking over his shoulder horror visible in his eyes. The camera appears to abruptly jerk with an audible ripping sound before hitting the ground and tilting to the side giving the interior of the room an off center view. Dream takes a step forward, his back towards the camera on the floor.

D3-2 Snapnap: Dream.. Don’t make me do this man.. Whatever's happening you gotta fight it Dream. We’ve trained for stuff like this.

Snapnap has turned and is shakely holding a gun pointed in his captain’s direction. Dream’s shoulders appear to shake as if laughing in reply but the sound produced sounds more akin to choking. He takes a step forward and as he does, Snapnap moves to fire the gun, a loud bang sounding as a blur of movement occurs on camera. As the dust settles Dream appears to be holding a struggling Snapnap for a few minutes before he abruptly stops moving. Dropping him to the ground, he begins to turn back to the camera. A white mask with a simplistic smiling expression adorns his face.The eyes appear to glow but the entire form of what once was Dream appears blurry. 

D3-Cap Dream: (Low clicking noises)

Abrupt Static noises then darkness.

[End of Transmission]

“How long ago were they sent in?” George asked, looking visibly paler as he looked up from the tablet.

“Three days,” Scar replied morosely as he wheeled back over towards George’s bed.

“Three days!?!? And I’m just being told?”

“As an injured, and currently team-less operative you weren’t exactly our first choice,” Scar said with a laugh.

“Why even come to me at all then?”

“You’re lucky we even consid- ugh look he.. asked for you,” Scar said, his expression growing grime once more. “Bad will brief you on the details.” Scar began to wheel over to the room’s door. “The rest of Skeppy’s team, B67, the “Badlands” will be leading the final rescue effort.”

“What do you mean he asked for me? Who is ‘he?” George pressed.

Scar opened the door and turned towards George. “Are you in or not? We won’t force you to go..”

“Of course I’m going, what kind of question is that?”

“That's what I thought. Bad will be by soon to get you up to date. You’ll be leaving at 07 tomorrow, make sure you got everything in order,” Scar replied as he started to exit the room. “This one’s gonna be a long one,” he muttered under his breath as the door closed behind him.  
George stared at the door, shock and concern coloring his face. He was still not a hundred percent after the last incident, he had nearly died after all but he couldn’t just let Sapnap and Dream die. George huffed and sunk back down into his bed, before clenching his fists. He would save them even if it was the last thing he did, he had too.

**Author's Note:**

> :] Let me know what you think and if I should continue!


End file.
